role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gigass
Gigass (ギガス, Gigasu) is an ape-like kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gigass is a giant ice ape monster that prefers to be left alone at almost all costs. While he is for the most part a neutral beast, enrage him and he will go completely brutal against those who anger him. History Debut: Splashdown Gigass first appeared in Tokyo after being awaken from his slumber. There he went down to check what was all the commotion was about; to which he saw Kingdra and Sea Baragon fighting each other. Annoyed by the fight, Gigass decided to run down there to end the fight. As Gigass entered the city, Gigass was intercepted by Kingdra's Hyper Beam, which had just hit Sea Baragon and now also hit Gigass; causing Gigass to stagger back. Gigass fought back by blasting his freezing beam and then sweeping it towards Kingdra; but it was no use as Kingdra snorted at his attempt and countered the freezing beam with a Dragon Pulse, causing Gigass to stumble back. Gigass retaliated by firing his freezing beam at some buildings, covering them in thick, heavy frost. Gigass then charged after Kingdra and then fired his freezing beam at several buildings, causing them to explode around Kingdra's area. Kingdra retaliated by blasting his orb at Gigass; to which Gigass ducked and then used a tall building for cover against Kingdra's orb. Gigass then picked up a smaller building and then through it at Kingdra to which Kingdra shattered it by using a Hydro Pump, angering Gigass. Gigass then regrouped with Sea Baragon to try to takedown Kingdra; Gigass and Sea Baragon then both roared in unison, they then both fire their freezing beam and heat ray in front of Kingdra's area, creating a powerful blast. At that moment, Kingdra then dived underwater, hiding and now charging towards them underwater at near invisible speeds. Just as Gigass and Sea Baragon began to search for Kingdra; Kingdra then smashed into them and sent them flying into the ocean; following it up by forming a twister in the ocean, forming a giant whirlpool that sucked up the two kaiju and then rising up into the sky before flinging them even further away from the land; forcing Gigass and Sea Baragon to retreat. Gigass then turned around and took off, blasting his freezing beam in the air one more time out of frustration and then took off. Battle of the Bering Sea Gigass reappeared at the Bering Sea where he was living out there on his own but was then interrupted by Oil Drinker's appearance. Gigass and Oil Drinker then fought each other for some time, which also got Neo Gigan's and Neo Megalon's attention. Gigass and Oil Drinker fought for a while and wrestled in the snow, up until the arrival of Mechani-Kong; causing the two monsters to halt their fight. Gigass and Oil Drinker then spotted Neo Megalon and Neo Gigan and charged towards them. Gigass attacked Neo Megalon and blasted his freezing beam against him. Neo Megalon then blasted a barrage of napalm bombs from his mouth at Gigass, catching Gigass up in the blast and rolling over. Following Oil Drinker's defeat, Mechani-Kong then appeared and then picked up both Oil Drinker and Gigass and bashed them together, then throwing both of them away into the background, defeating them both. ZeroGoji Gigass reappeared on Okutama along with Oil Drinker where they appeared to destroy Pea-san's research center. Gigass helped take down Pakki and the two Gekkoku units put on patrol, but ended up being no match for ZeroGoji. Gigass fore his freezing beam against him, teaming up with Oil Drinker together when they both fired down their fire and ice rays together, but ZeroGoji was able to topple them both. Having enough, Gigass then swam aways, heading off. One Crazy Invasion! We Love You Sagiri!! Gigass briefly appeared in the beginning of the RP where he and several other monsters wanted more of Manager Baltan's Hyper Kaiju Coffee. Unit 4 Sagiri managed to chase him off by slamming her Dynamite Blade against his area, sending him back aways and then stabbing him in the left arm, as he was getting aggressive. Gigass fell over and screeched in pain. Soon, he fled the scene. This sequence alone gained the Alien Shamers interest. Abilities * Freezing Beam: Gigass can fire a freezing beam from his mouth. Trivia * Gigass was based off of a yeti. * Gigass was originally set to appear earlier in RP where he would have fought against Snowgon, but this idea was scrapped. He was then scheduled to debut during Ultra Kaiju Battle Royale, but then was cut out because there was no place for him to be at the time. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Cryokinetics